Feel
by si13ntm0n5t3r
Summary: Alex is at the brink of breaking down and Max is there to give her what she needs. WARNING: Max&Alex Angst and Lemon!
**A/N: English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

 **I have no idea if the angst part I've written makes any sense, but I just felt like writing a little angst and just got carried away later on.**

 **xxXxx**

It wasn't that she didn't have anything to live for anymore, rather it felt like there was something missing entirely and it seems to completely take over her life, trying to break out of her. Sometimes at any given moment she felt like shouting, like exploding, but the thing was that there was nothing to shout at.

Whatever it was, today had somehow given her the final push and she found herself, totally fazed, at the door in front of the person she had least expected herself to go to. _That_ she couldn't understand. She questioned herself, but found no answer and her mind went blank. And she was scared. Every time she looked in the mirror, she saw a woman staring back at her. Just a woman, not Alex, not Kara's sister, not Eliza Danver's daughter. The unanswered question of who she was, and where the Alex Danvers had disappeared to had kept her up for days. Now here she was facing a very surprised Maxwell Lord.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" he didn't hide the surprise in his voice. At a closer look at the woman facing him, he sensed that something was wrong. She hadn't reacted to his question, not even blinking, rather it seems that she hand't even heard his question. _What was going on?_

Searching something in her eyes, as if there would lie an answer to his question he found that they were complete blank. They had lost something, something he would call the burning passion which had kept her going whenever she had been at the brink.

It triggered something in him. Concern. Max reached out to cup Alex's cheek and he tensed when he felt that she was cold. Very cold. He reached out his other hand to grab hers and pulled her close to his body, scared not knowing why Alex wasn't saying anything or showing any reaction. He just made his way inside, closing the doors and going to the living room, pulling Alex's body down to sit next to him. "Alex?" he tried again. She looked at him, with such broken eyes Max had never seen before. He was scared to ask anything, scared to ask if anyone had died, but he did it anyways with such a gentle voice he almost whispered. "Alex, what's wrong?"

It wasn't the answer she had given him the next moment that broke him, it was her voice which had cracked at the end.

"I…I don't kno-" It was almost a sob. Finally she looked at him, her eyes boring into his.

Max not knowing what to do, held her hand with both hands, storing the back with his thumbs. Alex was visibly shaken, something was definitely wrong and he just wanted to comfort her, as the usually strong and stoic agent, now looked so vulnerable and confused.

The next thing he knows, is a pair of soft lips pressed against his. Alex was kissing him and the kiss lasted only a few seconds, but she made him understand. It was the unspoken words that told him more than words could ever describe.

Alex was aching to feel something, to desperately hold on to something. There she was at the brink of falling, breaking down and she didn't know if there was any chance she could pick up her broken pieces. The words left Alex's mouth and made Max tense up. "I need you."

Max looked at Alex, a little shocked when she repeated herself with much more desperation. "I need you."

And Max wouldn't need to be told thrice. He cupped Alex's cheek and brought his face closer, so their foreheads touched. One last time, they looked each other in the eyes when they slowly closed the space between their faces. Their lips met again, with more gentleness, but also more force at the same time, explaining their feelings they had had for each other for a long time.

 **(WARNING: lemon up ahead!)**

Alex's lips parted and Max used the opportunity to explore her wet mouth with his tongue, going over her lips. His hands went from her cheeks down to Alex's lower back, supporting her while he pushed her down onto the sofa.

Alex kissed Max back eagerly as lust filled her body and she began to hear her blood rushing in her ears. She needed him, as much as he needed her. She started to unbutton his shirt, pushing it off his shoulder. She run her hands up and down his muscular and well built body. When Max had pulled Alex's shirt over her head, they pushed their bodies even closer, feeling the contact of their hot burning skin.

Max took a step further and never breaking off the wet kisses he was given her, he unclasped her bra and massaged her breast. Alex gasped in response, which only turned him on more, as his breath quickened. He hastily threw off his pants, while Alex removed hers as well.

Max started to plant wet kisses down her neck, sucking on a sensitive spot, earning a gasp from her which caused him to go down even further to suck on her nipple. Alex breathed out loud, she felt herself becoming wet. She let her hands roam around his body, then she wandered to his boxers, pushing it down which revealed his very erected member. Clasping her delicate fingers around it, she started to greenly moved up and down, making Max groan while he licked her other nipple. He as well pushed aside the little piece of fabric and began stroking her wet entrance. Pleasure started to fill both their bodies, making them both beg for more contact.

Alex let out a small cry when Max pushed a finger inside. She was very wet and Max whose erection was pulsing couldn't take it any more. He pulled her panties down, throwing it away and kissed her, his tongue battling hers when he took his member in his hand and stroked her folds. With a slow push he penetrated her, both Max's and Alex's head fell back. Alex cried out in pleasure "Aghh…." while Max groaned and captured her lips again, before starting to move in a out in a slow pace. He wanted Alex to really feel him massaging her walls, as she wanted to really feel her insides. And he went in and out in a steady rhythm until Alex suddenly pushed herself onto him, urging him to go faster. "Faster…" ,she breathed out.

Max obliged and soon he was bumping into her. Alex felt waves of pleasure building up and when Max decided to stroke her clit, circling the bundle of nerves with his thumb she cried out "Ahh!"

Max liked what he heard and he definitely liked what he felt. The pleasure was increasing and when suddenly he felt Alex's inner walls clamp down on him, and her screaming his name "Max!" he came with her, his seed filling her insides. Both their minds went blank and they needed a moment to catch their breaths. Max still felt her spasm around him which only brought back the feeling of pleasure. He kissed Alex passionately earning a moan and a tongue stroking his.

His hands found her breaths again, and he began massaging them both. He wanted the night to go on and make Alex forget whatever had laid heavy on her mind, and he wanted her to feel. He wanted her to feel pleasure and he wanted her to feel loved.

 **xxXxx**

 **Sorry again for any grammar and spelling mistakes. It's almost 1 am and I just want this one-shot to get out there.**


End file.
